ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramount Family Entertainment
History Notable theatrical films *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Rastar) *''Good Burger'' (1997, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Tollin/Robbins Productions) *''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) *''Snow Day'' (2000, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, O Entertainment and DNA Productions) *''Clockstoppers'' (2002, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Valhalla Motion Pictures) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Snee-Oosh, Inc.) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Klasky Csupo) *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' (2004, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and United Plankton Pictures) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004, US distribution only, co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies and Parkes/MacDonald Productions) *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005, US distribution only, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nickelodeon Movies and Columbia Pictures) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, Black and White and HH Films) *''Barnyard'' (2006, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and O Entertainment) *''Flushed Away'' (2006, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Aardman Animations, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006, co-production with Walden Media, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Nickelodeon Movies) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Bee Movie'' (2007, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and Atmosphere Pictures) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'' (2008, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009, co-production with DreamWorks Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, The Monterico Picture Company, The Donner's Company and Cold Spring Pictures) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Imagine That'' (2009, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and di Bonaventura Pictures) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, Blinding Edge Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''Megamind'' (2010, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Rango'' (2011, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, GK Films and Blind Wink) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Hugo'' (2011, co-production with Infinthum Nihil and GK Films) *''The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn'' (2011, US distribution only, co-production with Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Amblin Entertainment, WingNut Films, Hemisphere Media Capital and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Fun Size'' (2012, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies, Anonymous Content and Fake Empire Productions) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away'' (2012, co-production with Cirque du Soleil Productions, Reel FX and Lightstorm Entertainment) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinum Dunes) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015, co-production with Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and United Plankton Pictures) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinum Dunes) *''Monster Trucks'' (2017, co-production with Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Disruption Entertainment) *''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018, co-production with Paramount Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Rocket Pictures) *''Valiant 2 (2018, co-production with Paramount Animation and Vanguard Animation) *''Wonder Park (2019, co-production with Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Ilion Animation Studios) *''Wrackinng (2019, co-production with Paramount Animation and RG Animation Studios) *''Dora the Explorer (2019, co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and Platinum Dunes) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (2019, co-production with Paramount Players and Nickelodeon Movies) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2019, co-production with Paramount Animation, Marza Animation Planet, Original Film, Blur Studio and Sega) *''The Loud House Movie'' (2020, co-production with Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies) *''Antz 2'' (2020, co-production with Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies) *''The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge'' (2020, co-production with Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and United Plankton Pictures) *''The Backyardigans Movie ''(2021, co-production with Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies) *''It Got Friends ''(2021, co-production with Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies) Category:Paramount Pictures